


More Than All The Stars

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9084271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nico di Angelo argues with Will Solace daily, due to his feelings for the Son of Apollo. Then on his 18th birthday Hades gives him a gift that will spark the beginning of love like no other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Rick Riordan, the only content that belongs to me is the story. All parts of the story is mine, so you are not allowed to take my work and claim it as your own.  
> But do enjoy! But beware - it may get a little... heated... ;)

Nico di Angelo was awarded many onlookers as he stormed through the dining pavilion. He was muttering curses under his breath, which, luckily for the other campers, was in Italian.  
"Has anyone seen Solace?" he called out, angrily. A few mutters rang out.  
"I last saw him about an hour ago in the infirmary," Will's sister Kayla said. Nico nodded at her, looked around the pavilion, and dissolved into the shadows without a word.  
"Time to start planning his funeral," Percy snickered, earning an elbow jab from Annabeth. 

Nico appeared in the infirmary, and proceeded to search the place. No sign of the son of Apollo. He looked all over camp, and about an hour later, he was practically steaming. And when this certain child of Hades was angry... bad things happened to the man responsible. That morning, he had received a letter from his father, Hades, wishing him a happy birthday, with a suggestion of "a truly unique gift" waiting for him at his palace. That wasn't the cause of his anger however, the source was none other than the blonde haired beauty himself. Will had woken up Nico at an ungodly hour of the morning because it was "your special day" as Will had put it. Nico called him something unrepeatable in Italian and chased him out of his cabin, until the boy had seemingly disappeared without a trace. And this was coming from the demigod who could travel through shadows. Nico had searched endlessly for the frustrating boy, and had no luck. A few minutes after Will's disappearance, Nico found the letter from Hades on his pillow. Now he returned to his cabin, picked up the letter, and proceeded to shadow-travel to his father's palace in the Underworld. He was easily recognised and had no trouble making the doors to Hades's throne room fly open to reveal Hades sitting with Persephone beside him, having a light hearted conversation.  
"Nico, how wonderful of you to join us." Hades greeted his son.  
"Hello, Father. Persephone." He bowed politely.  
"Hello, Nico." Persephone smiled, uncomfortably so. They weren't the closest. After all, Nico was merely the result of a mortal affair with her husband. "Happy birthday."  
"Ah, yes, your birthday as you mortals would call it. Isn't the eighteenth the start of your adulthood?" Hades asked.  
"That would be correct." Nico replied curtly.  
"I was hoping you'd be a little more pleased about that." Hades sighed. "Regardless, I have gotten you a gift."  
"So I've been told," Nico said, referring to the letter he'd gotten earlier. His father called to his servants and they brought through his gift from the god. It was at that moment Nico became enraged. In a chair was Will, tied up and gagged with a red ribbon tied around his chest. Nico was not amused.  
"Father!" He shouted.  
"I thought you'd like it. This was the recipient of your attraction, was it not? Not much; a son of Apollo, I suppose after all. But nevertheless, here he is." Hades said.  
"And you can feed him some pomegranate and make him bound to the Underworld!" Persephone said cheerfully.  
"No! There will be no bounding! I'm taking him back to camp. Thank you Father for your troubles, but I must be going." Nico said as kindly as he could muster after a few moments of silence. Hades looked as though he wanted to protest, and Persephone looked disappointed, but Nico took hold of the chair and shadow-traveled them back to Camp Halfblood. Unfortunately, in his anger, he took them straight to the dining pavilion in the middle of dinner. Where they were met by stares and silence. Percy just about fell off his chair laughing, as everyone else just looked on. Grumbling, Nico unsheathed his sword and cut through the binds that held Will to the chair. Without a word, he walked out, leaving Will red in the face, and confused campers interrogating him. The chair disappeared, no doubt being returned to the Underworld. 

The next morning, Nico was woken up by someone knocking on his door, which turned out to be Will. And Nico did not appreciate being woken up, as was the reason he had been out for the other boy's blood the day before. He groaned and turned over to look at the time. 8 o'clock. Nico was a night owl, and tended to fall asleep well after midnight, which resulted in him sleeping in very late. His powers tended to drain him a lot as well, which contributed to him sleeping a lot. But nevertheless, Nico could survive without sleep. He'd seen and experienced much worse things in his life, mostly Tartarus. He was still plagued by nightmares about his past, and he knew they were most likely to never leave him. He sighed, got up out of his bed and made his way to the door, attempting to smooth his wild hair.  
"There had better be a very good explanation for this, Solace." Nico said to Will upon opening the door to Cabin 13.  
"Oh, uh, right, I know you hate waking up early, and well, I usually wake up at about five, due to being a child of Apollo and all..." Will said, waffling.  
"Please, spare me. Get to the point." Nico broke him off. He was tired and had a short temper thereof.  
"Right, um, your father kidnapped me yesterday as a gift... for you." Will said awkwardly.  
"So he did. I apologise on his behalf. He doesn't - as you might say - have much of a 'filter'." Nico said, rubbing his hand over his face in an attempt to his profound blush.  
"Oh, I just thought that maybe... Never mind. I'm sorry." Will turned away, but Nico reached for his shoulder. Nico wasn't one to be clumsy, but he managed to trip over the doorway and fall onto Will. This of course, made things all the more awkward as his face was now mere inches away from Will's.  
"Oh, gods, I'm really sorry," He said, scrambling to get back up. This only made things worse as the two were completely entangled in eachother. He felt another pair of hands take hold of his face, and was turned to face Will once again.  
"Don't be." The other boy said, before bringing his lips to Nico's. By now they were both as red as a tomato. Nico was stunned for a moment. He had never been kissed before, and here he was, being kissed by Will Solace. _Will Solace_. And it felt amazing. Nico returned the kiss, and began to tug on Will's soft blond locks. The kiss became more heated, but ended abruptly when the two were interrupted by whistles coming from those who come to watch. Nico quickly looked up, seeing Percy and Jason both looking at the two boys who were lying on top of eachother almost at the point of making out. Nico quickly scrambled off of Will, looking like a deer in the headlights.  
"Oh, uh, Percy. Jason. Um, hi." Will stammered nervously.  
"Hey, Solace." Percy grinned, waving along with Jason. Nico stumbled backwards, before disappearing once more. He hadn't meant to, he was taken off guard. He looked around and found himself on the side of the road. He looked up to see a sign telling him he was in London. _I kiss the guy that I have a crush on and I shadow-travel to London. Great._ Will was most likely to lose his mind if he found out Nico took such a long jump, and Nico focused on trying to go back to camp. He gave up after a while, knowing he would have to rest a little while if he didn't want to become a shadow and cease to exist. Thus, he waited at a coffee shop for a few hours and used some of the unicorn drought he had stored in his pyjama pocket for these sort of situations - such as shadow-travelling in his sleep from nightmares - until he felt strong enough to take the jump back. He returned right in front of the infirmary before collapsing into the doorway.  
"Nico!" Will shouted, running over and taking the boy in his arms. "What did I tell you about shadow-travelling long distances? How far did you go?"  
"London..." Nico grimaced.  
"Gods, if I didn't have a crush on you I probably would have strangled you by now." Will sighed.  
"You have a crush on me?" Nico furrowed his eyebrows.  
"Hades, you are dense. Of course I do." Will rolled his eyes. "Now, you need some rest. I'll lecture you later about shadow-travel." Nico was then led to a nearby bed and fell asleep in the other boy's arms as Will was laying him down. 

When Nico woke up again, he found Will asleep in a chair beside his bed. He tried to move without waking the healer up, but failed. Will stirred, before taking hold of him.  
"You're awake! Gods I was so worried." He exclaimed.  
"How long was I out?" Nico asked.  
"Uh... 37 hours." Will said, looking at his watch. Nico bolted upright in his bed.  
"37 _hours_?!" He cried, trying to get up.  
"Well obviously you needed the rest. And - hey, lay back down, you aren't going anywhere." Will said. Nico scowled. "What's up with disappearing after I kissed you anyway? Did I... I didn't force myself on you did I? I thought-"  
"No! No, I... I liked it. I really liked it. Gods I sound terrible saying this, um, I really like you. I just, with Percy and Jason, and it was all sudden, I have a habit of shadow-travelling without meaning to when I get anxious." Nico said quickly.  
"You... Liked it? Oh gods, I'm so relieved, I thought... I'm sorry." Will exhaled.  
"And you call me dense." Nico replied, before planting his lips on Will's. It was short and brief, but it still set Nico on fire. He then heard some coughs from the doorway of his room. Once again, it was Percy, this time with Annabeth, and Jason with Piper.  
"We came to check if you were awake," Percy said.  
"Clearly you didn't get enough of him yesterday." Jason snickered.  
"Go to Tartarus, Superboy," Nico retorted.  
"Come on guys, let's give them some... privacy." Piper threw Nico and Will a wink, while Annabeth laughed.  
"Really, Annabeth? You too?" Nico groaned, as the four left the room.  
"Well," Will cleared his throat after a minute, getting up to leave the room. "I have patients to-" His sentence was interuppted by Nico pulling him onto the bed, shadow-travelling to the door, and locking it before walking back to the bed in complete silence with an unreadable expression on his face.  
"I don't think so, Solace." He almost whispered, his voice utterly calm. Will's breath hitched.  
"Um... Nico?" He said nervously, his heart pounding.  
"I've waited years for you to be mine. And I'm not letting you go so easily." Nico said, taking a hold of Will's arms, laying him out on the bed. Will gulped.  
"Uh, did you hurt your head by any chance Nico?" He asked.  
"I'm quite fine," Nico said calmly, before he climbed onto the bed, straddling Will.  
"N-Nico?" Will breathed out.  
"Shh..." Nico smiled slightly, lowering himself down to kiss Will. He devoured the other boy's lips, hungry for more. His lips parted and their tongues met, and Nico had never felt more alive. Nothing could compare to the feeling of Will's lips on his own. Will broke the kiss, leaving Nico immediately saddened until he felt the blond's lips meeting his neck, biting down on it, earning a yelp from Nico. _Did he just... give me a hickey?_ He thought. Just a three days ago he had never been kissed, and now he was passionately making out and getting a hickey from the boy he had been wanting for the last four years. He was still for a moment, before lifting Will's head and kissing him once more. He only stopped when he removed the other boy's shirt, panting, and glancing at the muscular chest of Will Solace. All that training and godliness had rewarded him well, and Nico couldn't stop himself from touching it. His hands felt all over Will's chest, feeling every grove and every inch of smooth skin. He rested his left hand on Will's heart, and he felt it pounding. He looked up at Will, seeing the other boy take hold of his shirt. Before he could think, it was already removed. He quickly wrapped his arms around himself in shame, all the scars he had been awarded with from his battles and time in Tartarus. Will quickly looked up, looking saddened, and gently removed the raven haired boy's arms. He smiled at what he saw, and quietly put his hands on Nico's chest as Nico had done to him minutes before.  
"You're beautiful, di Angelo." He whispered, stroking his hand over one of his worst scars, one stretching across his entire chest. "My brave soldier." He said, smiling, before kissing all along the scar.  
" _Di immortales_..." Nico said, before quickly stopping himself. Will looked up.  
"What was that?" He asked.  
"Uh, Italian..." Nico turned bright red.  
"That was... really hot." Will said breathlessly. "Do you do that when you're flustered?"  
"I... don't know..." Nico stammered. "I've never done this before."  
"You haven't? Gods, you're amazing." Will said, before bringing his lips to Nico's neck. He kissed it, sucking gently before biting once more.  
" _Oh dei_..." Nico breathed. He had never felt anything quite like this.  
"You're so beautiful Nico," Will said. "You really are an angel." Before Nico could react, there was a knock at the door.  
"Nico? It's Hazel! The others said you were awake. Why is the door locked?" Hazel called from outside.  
"Just a minute!" Nico managed to call out, quickly grabbing his shirt and pulling it on. Will did the same. He quickly went to door and opened it.  
"Oh Nico! You worried me! I was so-" she began, before stopping and looking at Nico, and then Will. "Why are you wearing Will's scrub top?" She asked. Sure enough, when Nico looked down, he realised he had put on the wrong shirt in his hurry. Hazel looked between the boys, clearing putting two and two together. "You have a boyfriend and you didn't tell me?!" She demanded.  
"He's not my boyfriend! Well, I mean, it's complicated." Nico said quickly.  
"Complicated? Nico, I know exactly what you were doing, and I know you're not one to even touch another person. How complicated could it be?" Hazel said, putting her hands on her hips. "I heard this morning from Percy about finding you guys _busy_ twice, and I find you now unable to keep your hands off of eachother?"  
"I, uh..." Nico stammered.  
"I'll come back later when you two have come to your senses and start dating." She said simply, before leaving. Nico stood there speechless.  
"Your sister's right." Will said a while after. "I need to ask you, Nico, because I've never felt so amazing with another person before and I _love_ you. I love you so much and I know deep down that I have ever since I met you, and I tried to drown my feelings. Because you were the Nico di Angelo, you were so amazing, and I was nothing. I know you may not feel the same way but I need to ask... will you be my boyfriend?" Will asked. Nico was silent. A tear slithered down his cheek silently before he started nodding.  
"Yes. Yes. I... I love you too, Will." Nico said weakly, before kissing Will harshly. "I love you so much, and I never thought you would ever feel the same way, because I'm a son of Hades, and no one could love me. I'm death on legs."  
"Well then death sure is beautiful," Will said, kissing Nico's hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you like it, please leave kudos, and I may write another chapter ;)
> 
> \- Abby x


End file.
